Quisiera Ser
by Anngel
Summary: Confianza... Se supone que es el sustento en una relación... Y aun así quisiera ser.


**Quisiera Ser**

**Quisiera ser… Yo quisiera ser** - Andaba en la calle, caminaba sin rumbo, mis propias mentiras me habían consumido, conocía a la perfección ese rostro que no salía de mi mente, no podía olvidar sus lágrimas y la pena con la que me habían observado al saber la verdad, era extraño y frustrante estar en esta situación y revoqué el momento en que todo se quebró.

_**Flash Black **_

**Me das una manzana mamá** - Era una niña de cabello rosa al lado de su madre, en la cocina, donde una rubia de ojos azules preparaba el almuerzo - **No pequeña, ya vamos a almorzar** - Un hombre de cabello negro las observaba desde el sillón mientras hacía como que leía el periódico - **Sere** - la mujer respondió con un - **mm **- y el hombre sonrió - **Que estás preparando** - La mujer lo miró de reojos, aún estaba un poco molesta por lo acontecido en la mañana, se suponía que era día domingo que iban a dormir hasta tarde, la semana era agotadora entre el trabajo y el estudio - **Come y calla **- El hombre tragó en seco, él había insistido que se levantarán a correr mientras la pequeña dormía plácidamente, siendo tal la insistencia que ella misma se calificó como un zombie buscando cerebros -** Bueno...** - fue cuando comenzó el hecatombe, el móvil de Darien sonó y como era costumbre Serena lo tomó y contestó por el -** Buenos Días** - Escuchó en silencio, primero la cara fue de duda, luego de risa nerviosa y por último cortó de forma brusca - **Que te cocine tu abuela** - y salió dejando al peli-negro con nerviosismo y espanto al mismo tiempo - **¿Sere?** - la siguió por el pasillo y la encontró armando un bolso, con su ropa y la de pequeña - **¿Qué pasa?** - se recargó sobre la puerta - **Recibiste una llamada de Ann... ¿Te recuerda algo?** - Darien tragó, en seco recordó un pequeño altercado que había tenido con la castaña hace algunos días en la oficina, ella lo había besado y el muy idiota le había respondido y luego bueno... No había pasado nada más que el recuerde, sólo un bar... Recuerdos borrosos y haber llegado a su casa de madrugada y haber hecho el amor a su esposa - **Sere... Hablemos** - la mujer lo miró directo a los ojos - **Me voy con la niña a la casa de mis padres, pero antes pasaremos los tres a la clínica a ver la ecografía de tu hijo** - El hombre pálido retrocedió, la habitación se le hizo pequeña y los recuerdos se amotinaron en su cabeza... Esa noche - **Cariño... Yo te puedo explicar** - La mujer negó - **Sabes que yo no tuve por qué esperarte, podría haberme ido a otro planeta con Seiya y no lo hice, porque te amaba... Que decepción** - Por las mejillas de la rubia corrieron lágrimas de pena y frustración, sus ojos enrojecidos y podría jurar que sintió como se quebraba el corazón de su mujer - **Vamos prepara el auto y registra el número de Ann** - La mujer salió de la habitación y mientras él se preparaba, le dio de comer a la niña, por su parte ellos no tenían el mínimo apetito, el peli-negro aun no terminaba de encajar la situación.

Sólo cuando estaban ya en el auto camino a la clínica el hombre se atrevió a hablar **- Esa noche Sere **- La mujer le pidió silencio - **No quiero saber... Sólo quiero comprobar por mí misma que es verdad que vas a ser padre, de lo contrario dejaré esto en el pasado y lo recordaré como una mala broma **- Al hombre no le quedó de otra que continuar el camino en silencio, mientras que Serena llevaba a su hija en los brazos y se aferraba a ella con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Llegando a la Clínica - los acontecimientos fueron tan rápidos, Ami confirmando el embarazo, una cachetada que le rompió el ego y el corazón y la visión de una familia destruida por un error grave.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Levantó la cabeza cabizbajo, había llegado a casa de sus suegro por doceava ves esta semana, se había hecho la rutina desde el conflicto, pasar a buscar a su hija y llevarla a la escuela y luego pasar en tarde luego del trabajo a ver como su esposa lo ignoraba, mientras le rogaba y su hija lo miraba con cara de papá yo quiero tener un hermanito y eso agravaba la cara de Serena. Y volvía a rememorar las veces que había estado ahí.

_**Flash Back**_

**Lunes.**

Mañana.

Serena abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, con cara de imbécil cargando un ramo de flores…

Tarde.

Flores en el basurero de la calle y un letrero que decía, no recoger ni para beneficencia, de mala y traicionera procedencia.

**Martes.**

Mañana.

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta estaba de rodillas el moreno - **Sere, perdóname** - y él, le ofrecía una caja de chocolates - **No me gustan los chocolates de licor... Deberías saberlo** - dejó a Rini con su mochila al costado, le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y cerró la puerta.

Tarde.

La misma escena de los chocolates de la mañana - **Soy alérgica a la almendra** - Recibió a la niña y cerró la puerta.

**Miércoles.**

Mañana.

Llegaba el hombre con un globo gigante que decía "Te amo, perdóname" - **Señora Ikuko y Sere?** - La mujer le entregó a la niña y le dijo "Amablemente" - **Serena salió con un amigo** - ahora se le quebraba el corazón a el - **¿Amigo?** - mientras que la niña lo observaba con cara de papá cada día estas peor.

Tarde.

Volvió durante la tarde con la niña de la mano - **Rini, sabes que eres muy importante para mí... Al igual que tu madre** - la niña estaba más pendiente de la paleta que comía que de lo que decía el padre, la niña se soltó de la mano del peli-negro y corrió a la casa gritando -** ¡Mamá!, ¡Tio Seiya!** - el joven quien hasta ahora solo miraba a la niña, vio como la rubia se despedía con un beso en la cara de joven galán - **Sere** - La mujer lo miró de forma despectiva - **Darien... Recuerdas a Seiya** - Dijo en un tono que si hubiera sido navaja, le abría cortado el cuello - **Si... Que sorpresa encontrarte, aquí **- Seiya devolvió la mirada insidiosa - **Que sorpresa encontrarte a ti aquí... Cuando se supone** - y fue Serena la que intervino - **Está bien, estoy cansada, vamos Rini** - y la niña saltó a sus brazos y se despedía de papá y tío Seiya - **Voy por la revancha** - Dijo el integrante de las star light -** Vuelve a tu planeta** - respondió Darien dándole la espalda.

**Jueves**

Por fin Darien creía tener un acercamiento con su esposa - **Rini amaneció algo congestionada no irá a la escuela, así que puedes...** - Darien puso un dedo en su boca y emitió una llamada rápida a su trabajo - **Andrew, estoy con Rini enferma, hoy no iré a trabajar** - y le sonrió a su esposa pasando por el lado hasta la pieza donde la niña dormía, Serena hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, lo observó, sabía que era un excelente padre y que lo era con su hija y que con mayor razón lo sería con ese nuevo niño en camino, lo que odiaba era que ella no fuera la madre de ese pequeño - **Ya la has visto, no es necesario que te quedes todo el día** - el peli negro se volteó y con una sonrisa, luego de escuchar un estornudo de la rubia, dijo - **No es problema quedarme cuidando a las dos mujeres que amo.**

El día fue tranquilo, mamá Ikuko había salido y estaban solos en la casa, Darien se dedicó a cocinar y llevarle a la cama a ambas la comida, esa tarde se sintieron como una familia nuevamente, Serena reía y él le abrazaba y besaba a su hija - **Darien, es hora de hablar** - Sabía que en algún momento tenía que llegar esto - **Si, te parece si lo hablemos en el cuarto, no quiero que Rini sepa de esto** - Ella asintió, de alguna forma tampoco quería que su hija se enterase que había disidencias entre ellos - **No quiero una explicación, no quiero más perdóname o disculpas, sólo quiero escuchar la historia** - era Serena la que había hablado y el palideció - **La verdad, nosé por dónde empezar **- La rubia lo miró y de forma cálida y sin rabia dijo - **Por el principio... ¿llevas mucho tiempo con ella?** - el negó - **No Serena, aunque suene como el típico don Juan, fue la primera y única vez, con anterioridad ella se había insinuado, pero no la tomé en cuenta** - Serena sonrió levemente, un poco frustrada, un poco humillada - **y ¿Cuando, como, donde?** - El peli-negro se acercó a la joven, para que lo mirase a los ojos, se ganó frente a ella de rodillas -** La noche de la fiesta, donde no fuiste por cuidar a Rini... Estaba bebiendo una copa con Andrew y él se fue con Lita, Ann me ofreció una copa y me sentí mal... La verdad, no recuerdo nada más, hasta que desperté en una oficina con los con ella sobre mí en condiciones bueno...**- La cara de la rubia seguía triste y con un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos - **Luego llegué a casa y tuve la intención de contarte lo que había ocurrido... Pero te vi tan hermosa y yo aun con alcohol en el cuerpo, estabas tan hermosa **- Serena sonrió bajo - **Darien... Yo... Yo... No sé si te pueda perdonar **- El hombre la abrazó fuerte - **Yo tampoco sé si podré perdonarme** - La mujer se paró y en el proceso perdió el equilibrio y el hombre la recibió en sus brazos, para robarle un beso -** Lo pensaré, sé que no dejarás a tu hijo desamparado, pero también sé que no la quieres... Aun así es difícil** - él sonrió - **Es mejor que me valla, piensa, descansa y por sobre todo, recuerda cuanto te amo** - Ella lo retuvo por la espalda - **Mañana iré la buscar las ultimas cosas que quedan en el departamento** - Darien abrió los ojos en desmesurada - **No Sere, dame un tiempo más, déjame intentar solucionar esto** - Ella se apegó con más fuerza a su espalda y lloró, como no había hecho el día del desastre - **No lo sé, no lo sé** - él se soltó sus brazos, muy a su pesar y salió de la casa.

**Viernes**

El hombre se había quedado en casa, no había tenido ganas de salir a la calle y pensado de alguna forma que ella se presentaría en el departamento, solo se dedicó a beber café todo el día. Desfilaron por su celular un sin fin de números desconocidos, que por cierto no contesto, al tomar el móvil llevaba casi cien llamadas perdidas... hasta que contestó solo la única llamada que le importaba - **Sere... ¿Qué?, ¿Pero qué demonios hace ella aquí?... Por supuesto, esta es tu casa, no la de ella **- Cada momento se sentía más frustrado por la situación, sin quererlo se habían juntado los tres, pero quería evitar que ellas se juntaran, no por ocultar algo, si no por no hacerle más daño a su mujer, sonaba el timbre y sentía dolor en el estómago -** Asumir, todo acto tiene sus consecuencias **- Respiró y abrió la puerta. La rubia tenía cara de furia y Ann se le tiró a los brazos - **Sere** - La rubia pasó a su lado directo a la habitación empezó a empacar mientras que la castaña sonreía - **¿Qué haces aquí? **- la castaña lo ignoró y se metió a la cocina - **vengo a prepararle el almuerzo a mi futuro marido** - Serena sacó la cabeza de la habitación - **Esto no lo aguanto Darien, perdóname **- El hombre frustrado, pensó que ahora si su matrimonio se había acabado - **Serena** - La mujer rubia ofuscada se acercó a la castaña y la tomó del brazo - **Embarazada o no, Darien tiene esposa y esa soy yo... Sal de mi cocina, de mi departamento** - Bajo la mirada atónita de ambos, abrió la puerta y la sacó - **Ahora tú... No le vuelvas a abrir la puerta o de verdad te quedas sin familia** - Volvió a la habitación y sólo ahí el oji- negro se dio cuenta que Serena traía un bolso con ropa que estaba guardando en el closet - **Sere... ¿tu? **- La mujer lo miró fulminante - **No creas que te he perdonado, dormiremos con Rini aquí y tú en el sillón o en la cuna como quieras... Ahh y por último, sé que no dejarás que ese niño quede sin padre, pero eso no significa que ella forme parte de esta familia... Es tu hijo, no tu esposa** - Y por fin pudo respirar hondo... Se venía una ardua tarea por delante.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Eran las tres de la mañana y caminaba por la calle... No sabía si era peor una mujer embarazada o Serena enojada... Fue cuando vio lo que era necesario, al final de la calle se encontraba Ann y una sombra negra, tomó su móvil - **Sere... Levántate y ven por favor** - En menos de 15 minutos estaba ahí la rubia - **¿Qué pasa? **- apuntó al final de la calle - **Tu amante **- con cara de frustración - **Serena, mira con quien está y además besándose** - Serena utilizando el lápiz de transformación, se acercó a la acaramelada pareja en el fondo del callejón - **Disculpen, estoy perdida... Me podrían decir como llego a la calle el Alba** - La mujer la observó con desconfianza y el hombre a su lado le coqueteó y la castaña en un impulso le dijo - **Coqueteando y yo con tu hijo en vientre** – Darien se acercó y ahí estaba la castaña con cara asustada - **¿Hijo de quién? **- La situación era algo irrisoria, Serena ya había vuelto a su estado normal, el joven había desaparecido y Darien estaba con un rostro furioso - **emmm Darien, esto fue una broma** - Solo se volteó a mirarla con odio, tomó a su esposa de la mano y al más puro estilo de Serena, se dio vuelta y le sacó la lengua.

Al llegar al departamento, la rubia se encontraba con la cara afligida -** Darien yo...** - El la calló con un beso y se aferró a su cintura - **Nunca más, ni una copa si no estás a mi lado... Por nuestras hijas **- la volvió a besar - **Rini está despierta** - Serena miró por la puerta hacía la cama de dos plazas en la habitación - **Dormida** - El peli negro se acercó a la puerta y la cerró - **Porque fui un estúpido al no confiar en ti** - un beso en la frente - **porque fui un maldito irresponsable **- le dio un beso en la nariz - **y porque mi familia es lo más importante** - besó sus labios.

**Quisiera Ser**

Vivo al borde de un abismo  
solo por tu boca,  
voy siguiéndote los pasos,  
como un perro tras tus huellas,  
me llevas.  
Soy la sombra de mí mismo  
soy lo que no era,  
sólo por tenerte cerca,  
sé que haría lo que fuera, si pudiera.  
Y aunque yo viva en la mentira,  
sé que sin ti no tengo vida 

Coro

Quisiera ser, la tierra sosteniéndote,  
la seda que toca tu piel…  
Quisiera ser el agua que calma tu sed,  
quisiera ser, el sol iluminándote,  
la brisa del otoño, el tiempo que  
no pasa cuando estoy mirándote.

Siento el frio de la noche dentro de mi alma,  
solo el rose de tus labios  
me traería la calma, la calma.  
Soy un náufrago en un mar  
de puro sentimiento,  
tus ojos son las estrellas  
que me guiaran a puerto, a puerto.  
Y aunque yo viva en la mentira,  
sé que sin ti no tengo vida 

Coro  
Quisiera ser,  
la tierra sosteniéndote,  
la seda que toca tu piel…  
Quisiera ser el agua que calma tu sed,  
quisiera ser, el sol iluminándote,  
la brisa del otoñoo el tiempo que  
no pasa cuando estoy mirándote.

Quisiera ser,  
el sol eliminándote.  
Quisiera ser,  
el agua que calma tu sed.  
Quisiera ser, (Sosteniéndote)  
el tiempo que no pasa  
cuando estoy mirándote.  
Quisiera ser,  
quisiera ser,  
quisiera ser.

Chayanne.

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo, subiendo oneshot y actualizando mis historia, la verdad ahora tengo mucho para escribir, pero me cuesta subirlas, porque en el trabajo, están todas las paginas bloqueadas :P.**_

_**Espero empezar a actualizar más seguido… Y voy a subir hartas historias cortitas de distintos animes.**_

_**Saludos Anngel **_


End file.
